


kate bishop likes girls

by valkyeet



Category: All-New Wolverine (Marvel Comics), America (Marvel Comics), Hawkeye (Marvel Comics), Marvel, Marvel Comics
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love them, MCU HAWKEYE ISNT REAL, Matt is gay, They're All Gay, also fraction hawkeye is the only valid clint barton, america is GAY, but also west coast avengers and then the kate solo, clint is GAY, kate is GAY, laura is GAY, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyeet/pseuds/valkyeet
Summary: “Clint, I’m not gay,” Kate reasoned.He raised his eyebrows. “But you’re not straight either.”Kate grimaced, “Okay bub, you don’t gotta go that far.”“Bub? You’ve been hanging around the Wolverines too much.”Kate looked down. Clint gasped.“You’re into Laura too?”





	kate bishop likes girls

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to matt fraction for making me love kate and clint and also they're both gay. WLW and MLM solidarity is the only thing i know.

“Clint, I’m not gay,” Kate reasoned.

He raised his eyebrows. “But you’re not straight either.”

Kate grimaced, “Okay bub, you don’t gotta go that far.”

“Bub? You’ve been hanging around the Wolverines too much.”

Kate looked down. Clint gasped.

“You’re into Laura _too?”_

“Noooo,” Kate lied badly.

Clint laughed incredulously. “Seriously? You’re trying to tell me you’re not into girls while you’re into two girls at once?”

“Well with Laura it was kind of the other way around.”

“What do you mean the other way _—oh._ Katie! You can’t possibly deny liking girls after you already fucked a girl.”

“It wasn’t me doing the fucking.”

“Katie! I don’t want all these details! I just want you to get with the girl of your dreams so you stop crying on my couch!”

“I bought you this couch.”

Clint chose to ignore that. “You’re at least bisexual, Katie.”

“Don’t call me Katie, _bub.”_

“Okay, _bub,_ stop being an asshole and just go make out with America.”

“No.”

“I’m gonna call her right now and tell her you want her to hold you in her strong arms and never let go.”

“She won’t pick up.”

“She’ll pick up purely out of concern for you.”

“No.”

“You wanna bet?”

“No.”

Clint smirked. “I’m doing it.”

Kate jumped over the sofa and glared at Clint. “I’ll call Murdock and tell him that you dream of his blank eyes and that you want him to fuck you until both of you can’t use any of your senses.”

Clint mock gasped. “Katie! You wouldn’t dare.”

“Don’t call America.”

“Fine,” Clint said. “I’ll text her.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “Then I’ll text Murdock.”

“Murdock can’t even _read_ texts! He’s blind.”

“Well that’s awfully ableist of a blind guy,” America said.

Kate and Clint turned to the door.

“America!” Clint and Kate both had varying levels of excitement in their voices.

“Hey Hawkeyes,” she said, walking over to Kate and draping her arm over Kate’s shoulder. “So what’s Katie—”

“Don’t call me Katie.”

“—texting Murdock about?”

“Clint is gay for Murdock,” Kate supplied before Clint could play it off.

“Yeah?” Clint started, “Well, Katie is just _gay.”_

**Author's Note:**

> pls find me at [my tumblr](https://a4-endgame.tumblr.com)


End file.
